


All the little things

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, fluffy!scerek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things about them that makes this worth it. 5 + 2 Scerek fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the little things

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get back into writing Scerek and wanted a cute, fluffy thing about them. Plus I love domestic!Scerek so much. I hope you enjoy

 

_**I.** _

Derek finds out that Scott really loves cleaning. He’s not obsessive about it. Their shoes don’t have to be in a perfect line near the door. He doesn’t mind clothes thrown on the floor or a few dishes piled in the sink (as long as they’re not there for more than an hour).

But when they do clean, usually on Sunday mornings, he sees Scott’s smile. The private, happy one he gets when he makes a pun or solves a particularly difficult problem. He smiles when he swipes a disinfectant wipe across the glass table and makes it shine. He hums while he vacuums. He bops his head to an invisible beat while doing the dishes.

Derek sometimes gets distracted watching him and never really gets the windows as clean as he can. It’s alright though because when Scott comes over to wipe them clean he smiles at the way the sunlight filters through.

_**II.** _

Derek is in charge of any and every pest retrieval and removal.

“Scott you’re being ridiculous.”

He’s not being ridiculous and if Derek would just get rid of the thing he can kindly climb down from the coffee table and get back to his Ramen noodles.

“You’re a werewolf.”

“Derek come on.”

“You’re going to be a doctor. You’ve come home smelling like pig’s blood after dissecting one in class.”

“Please just kill it!”

“True alpha my ass.” Derek grumbles as he drops the empty jar over the spider and slips a piece of paper underneath then carries it outside.

_**III.** _

Scott loves to sing…everywhere.

He belts Britney Spears in the shower. He sings One Direction songs into the loofah he uses to clean the dishes. When doing his homework he’ll rap along to Kendrick Lamar.

At night when they’re in bed he’ll hold Derek to his chest and croon “Moody’s Mood for Love” or “At Last” until Derek is snoring soundly against him.

**_IV._ **

Scott’s romantic M.O. is the cheesy kind in small doses. He buys flowers from the local flower shop every afternoon to bring to Derek. On the rare occasions he’s the one to get up first he’ll make breakfast in bed. He sends Derek text messages throughout the day. He surprises him with dinner.

Derek is more into grand gestures. He’s not good at the small things like Scott is. Sometimes he forgets to hold doors open. When he picks up little gifts they’re usually of the random variety because he remembered Scott commenting on it (like the miniature M&M’s candy dispenser or the toothbrush that plays “Rock Me” by One Direction).

His surprises are more like surprising Scott with that motorcycle he’s had on his vision board for a year. The yacht he rented for Valentine’s Day. Or paying to fly Scott’s grandparents and aunts from Mexico to surprise him for his birthday.

“Derek. You can’t keep blowing through your money to do things like this for me.” Scott always tells him.

“Who else am I going to spend it on? I love you.” He says with such sincerity that Scott kind of loses his words for a second.

_**V.** _

Derek gets really intense about Scrabble. He was an English major in college and takes the board game very seriously.

He’ll hoard vowels and rare consonants until he can get words like “gargantuan” and “misanthrope.”

He keeps a dictionary on hand lest Scott try to sneak any past him. He pouts when Scott whips out “xylophone” and manages to win with just the word “poop.”

There’ve been many a flipped over board.

Scott finds it cute. The way Derek’s eyebrows will furrow when he’s trying figure out what to spell on the board. Or the satisfied smirk he gets when he manages to get a particularly rare word.

And those rare times when he actually loses and sits on the couch frowning for ten minutes until Scott pecks him on the cheek and nuzzles his neck until he’s forced to smile.

_**VI.** _

Derek laughs a lot…with Scott. While his sense of humor relies heavily on dry wit and sarcasm; Scott’s humor, like him, is more open.

He thrives on lame jokes. He has the whole “Dad humor” thing down pat. He loves his puns. And he’s horrible at setting up an actual joke.

Most times he’ll forget the punch line and have to start over or forget a crucial part. And even if he remembers every part he never gets through it because he laughs before he can get it out.

And it’s the big laugh. The one that makes you think he stole the sun and absorbed it. It’s contagious…infectious. Just like him.

_**VII.** _

J.P. Smith is their little secret.

It took a while for Scott to figure out how easily embarrassed Derek was. In public he can cover it with a growl or a glare. But Scott knows how shy he is. How the slightest comment can bring the other wolf down.

He knows which buttons to push that will make Derek give him his signature, exasperated glare and which ones will devastate.

So J.P. stays between them. While the rest of the world reads the nature based poetry it’s Scott who has the privilege of hearing Derek make his poems come alive.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi! elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
